le bal
by Louise Malone
Summary: OS Pansy/ Neville


**_Un court OS sur le couple Pansy / Neville, que j'aime beaucoup: tant de possibilités!_**

Le bal

Pansy Parkinson était une jeune fille fière et décidée.

Hautaine et mesquine également. Trop gâtée à coup sur.

Pas particulièrement heureuse, mais ça, peu de gens le savaient.

Son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy, filait le parfait amour avec Ginny Weasley depuis plusieurs mois, et Pansy avait prit cette histoire d'amour comme un affront personnel.

Elle continuait de parler à Draco, il lui était difficile de faire autrement, une attitude de rejet aurait signé sa jalousie, et elle était même aimable avec Ginny, mais leur bonheur la mettait en rage.

Non pas qu'elle eut voulu Draco pour elle, ils avaient testé et cela avait été un désastre, tous les deux se ressemblant trop pour pouvoir s'entendre, mais elle aussi aurait voulu connaître un tel bonheur.

Elle passait sa rage comme elle le pouvait, et plus particulièrement sur Neville Londubat.

Les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait étaient violents. Elle le poussait à bout en se moquant de lui, et jamais Neville ne se mettait en colère ou ne répliquait. Il se contentait de soupirer et de tourner les talons, ou encore de la fixer avec des yeux de chien battu, ce qui la mettait encore plus en colère.

Pansy était, d'une manière plus générale, désagréable avec tout le monde, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle devait ce soir là se rendre seule au bal de fin d'année.

Elle avait enfilé une robe noire et s'était coiffée, la rage au cœur.

Elle était arrivée en retard et n'avait fait qu'un rapide tour dans la salle de bal: Draco et Ginny dansaient ,seuls au monde, et elle avait espéré danser avec Blaise Zabini mais celui-ci avait déjà une partenaire quand elle s'était enfin décidée à se rendre au bal, en la personne de Luna Lovegood, et ce détail avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Elle avait filé prêt du lac, en proie à une colère essentiellement tournée vers elle-même, qui n'était pas prête de se calmer.

Elle labourait le sol de ses doigts, les dents serrées, les larmes aux yeux, quand elle vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle.

Stupéfaite, elle reconnut Neville.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

Sa fureur augmenta et elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer une remarque cinglante quand il lui dit, calmement:

« tu es malheureuse »

Décontenancée, elle le fixa sans répondre.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue, et ce contact la bouleversa.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

Elle aurait juré que Neville n'avait jamais approché une fille à moins d'un mètre cinquante mais elle s'était trompée. Il embrassait bien, même s'il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce baiser.

Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée et trop triste pour repousser la seule personne qui lui manifestait un peu d'intérêt.

Très rapidement il se fit plus exigeant, et elle ne proteste pas quand il lui ôta sa robe, puis ses sous-vêtements.

Il était passionné et exigeant, et menait totalement la danse.

Pansy résolut de ne pas penser, de laisser faire les choses. C'était agréable, de ne plus chercher à maîtriser le court des événements.

Neville était un bon amant, elle prit un plaisir intense et ne put s'empêcher de crier tant l'orgasme fut intense.

Il se retira d'elle sans y mettre les formes et se releva sans la regarder. Le sentiment de vide qu'elle éprouva en quittant ses bras la surprit.

Neville se rhabilla rapidement, tandis qu'elle se rasseyait ,nue, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux, pour tenter d'apaiser la sensation d'abandon qui l'étreignait.

Neville était debout, son visage dans l'ombre lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

« tu n'es pas gentille, tu n'es pas fiable , tu n'es pas douce, tu n'es pas fidèle, tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Mais je voudrais tant que tu sois tout ça… »

Elle ne répondit pas, troublée.

Il défit quelque chose autour de son cou et le lui balança littéralement au visage. Le ramassant ,elle se rendit compte que c'était sa chaîne en argent…

« c'est le symbole de l'amour que je te porte, fais en ce que tu veux » lui dit-il d'une voix dure,pleine de colère.

Puis il partit en silence.

Pansy serra la main autour de la chaîne et fondit en larmes.

--------------

10 ans plus tard.

-

Pansy dormait profondément.

Un pleur de bébé la réveilla. Elle gémit et se tourna sur le coté, poussant son mari du coude.

« c'est ton tour d'y aller » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« je sais « gémit Neville en s'extirpant du lit.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, Liza dans les bras.

« elle a faim » dit-il d'un ton triomphant à Pansy.

Celle-ci prit sa fille et la mit au sein, sans se réveiller complètement.

Neville se recoucha et contempla sa femme et sa fille . Il toucha du bout du doigt sa chaîne autour du cou de Pansy.

« tu me la rendras un jour? » la taquina-t-il.

« jamais » murmura Pansy en souriant. Il posa sa main sur sa femme et sa fille et se rendormit.


End file.
